Missing Coat
by mihawklover
Summary: When Doflamingo's pink coat is stolen, Tarn must keep her cool. But can she resist him when he confronts her face to face?


Missing coat

A/N: I hope you like this, it is new from me! Anyway I got this before I started updating Piume Dentellare again. Which may I add, I finished chapter 12 this afternoon. Amazing, now I have to concentrate on Dime in a Dozen.

I do not own One Piece

* * *

The brig smelt of the sea. It was only small, but its walls were a dark brown, and kept in a neat order. Not one speck of mould could be found anywhere within the small jail space. It could only have been the work of poor souls that had been unlucky enough to cross the Captain, and make him angry. The black bars that occupied the windows were also very clean, and so thick that not even the most powerful tool that could be snuck into the cell, would be able to break through them. It would be near impossible to escape from the ship, if unlucky enough to be caught.

Tarn shivered slightly, a creepy feeling passing through her. She clutched the bright pink coat closer to her chest, noticing that it still had his very manly smell on it. Smiling, she walked to the far corner of the room, and threw said coat behind a thick barrel. Snickering quietly, she turned and started back up the flight of stairs that led back towards her borrowed room. Walking through the golden doors, she flopped down onto her large double bed.

The room was actually quite pleasant considering that it was on a pirate ship. The walls had been freshly painted a light pink colour, and a small white dressing table had been set up in the far end of the room, upon it was a mirror and make up. It was almost as if the room had been designed for the presence of a woman, though nothing seemed out of place. A vase of flowers sat on the dresser to add a touch more colour to the room. It gave the atmosphere of the enclosed space, a cosy feeling.

Tarn smiled as she stared at the flowers. Jumping up off the bed, she walked over, and smelt their perfume. It was a sweet smell that lingered in the air. Reaching out a finger she gently stroked the velvet flower petal.

The door to the room flung open. A man wearing a strange attire, and sun glasses waltzed in. 'What have you done with my jacket woman?!' Doflamingo demanded. His jaw clenched when he saw the smirk upon Tarn's face. 'You have until the count of three, and then you will be in a lot of trouble. Remember, I can make you do whatever I want you to do.' Doflamingo's voice came out as an aggressive snarl, as he paced the room, getting closer and closer to Tarn.

Sweating, Tarn moved away from him. She watched his every movement before she stuck her tongue out defiantly. 'You can't make me get your jacket if you do not know where it is in the first place. I am not going to give you the location of your precious feather coat, until you agree to take me to see a winter Island!'

Doflamingo rolled his eyes. 'I am not going to take you to a winter Island. You do not need to go there, and it is much more trouble than what it is worth. If you want to go to a winter island get a boat and sail to one yourself.' Doflamingo moved closer to her. 'Now give me my jacket otherwise you are going to regret it girl.' Doflamingo chuckled, and finally closed the space between them. 'I can control you in more than just force. I know that you cannot resist me, and I will get whatever I want from you. Be it jacket or pleasure. You always deliver.'

A chill ran up Tarn's spine and she glared at him. 'You bastard! I am more than just a little play thing! You cannot talk about me that way, I am a human being, and I am not here to just make you happy!' Tarn pouted, and tried to push his arms away from her waist. 'I want you to take me to a winter island because I have never been to one before, and you know full well that I do not possess the skills to get there by myself. Would it really kill you to take me to one? You will have fun!' Tarn pressed her back against the wall, moving as far away from him as she could.

'Don't act all hurt. When we started this affair, I made it clear that there was to be no love interest. It was for pleasure only.' Doflamingo said; he pulled her towards him once again, but this time he did not let her go when she pulled back. 'You must be taught respect.'

Tarn sucked in a deep breath, her eyes widening. 'You cannot be serious. I have done nothing but make you happy! I have respected you since day one; it is you who has treated me unfairly!'

Doflamingo pressed his mouth against hers, silencing any of her protests. His powerful form led her towards the bed, and soon she was completely lost in time and pure sensation.

* * *

Tarn watched Doflamingo's bare chest rise and fall in a rhythmical pattern. She had not meant to let him get his way, especially after he had practically told her that she was worth nothing more than a few moments of pleasure. Hot tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had agreed to the affair, and she had known the risk. She had just thought that she would not fall in love with a pirate.

Doflamingo turned slightly, and grinned at her. His arms pulled her into the smooth skin of his chest, while his hands wandered her form. He left a light kiss on the top of her head. 'See, did you not have fun. You and I together are wonderful, now why would you want to go to a winter island, when you can stay here with me, and have every day a wonderful day.' Doflamingo chuckled, and kissed her shoulder. His teeth gently grazed her skin as he changed his position, and started to trail his lips down her chest. 'Now tell me where my coat is, or you will suffer my wrath! And trust me; you do not want to get on my bad side. The results could be catastrophic!' Doflamingo grinned, and kissed her on the mouth.

Kissing him back she felt the familiar light headed feeling take over her every action. She instantly stopped acting on a rational basis, even though she knew that it would be better for her to resist his charm. She could not help but comply with his every wish; she had not been on the ship for a long time, as she had been visiting family. Doflamingo had not accompanied her, and she had missed him so much that her body had ached for his very touch. So when his hand went a little lower then what she had been expecting, she did not pull back; rather she leaned into him, gasping quietly.

Doflamingo laughed at her reaction. He placed his mouth over her ear. 'Now tell me where my coat is.' He whispered in an almost tender tone as she gasped from his intruding touch.

'Not until you take me to a winter island!' Tarn murmured, disappointed when he froze, and shifted his weight so that he was no longer in any contact with her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to get over it, and to calm down. 'If you do that, then I will tell you where your coat is. And I am the only one out of your whole crew that knows where it is, since I am the only one that is brave enough to hide it. If any of them knew its whereabouts, they would have informed you instantly. Your only choice is to do as I ask, if you want your precious coat back.' Tarn smirked at her lover in satisfaction. She had never been the one to have the advantage.

'I do not need to cave to your wishes.' Doflamingo said stubbornly. He leaned closer to her, his lips resting on her neck. 'But I will take you to a winter island if it will make you happy. Though I don't know why you want to go to such a stupid weather island.' Gently, his lips moved up to her own, and his arms pulled her closer towards him. 'But now you have to pleasure me. Or you're going no where.'

Indignantly, Tarn pushed at his chest. 'You make me sound like a little play thing again!' She raged. 'I am your equal Donquixote Doflamingo, and you will treat me like a Human Being, and not some object, made to comply with your every demand!'

Doflamingo grinned. 'Hush. I know that you are my equal. But I have missed you over the past few weeks. Even, if you did steal my coat.'


End file.
